lifesaving shots
by akinosakiyaaaa
Summary: A collection of one shots from the show Code Blue! Requests and suggestions are welcome!
1. first encounters

title: First Encounters

pairing: Shiraishi / Aizawa

 _a/n: all about how Shiraishi and Aizawa met, or what i perceived it to be._

* * *

Shiraishi breathes in a deep breath to herself. After several exhales, she opens her locker and hangs her handbag on one of the hooks she placed. She mentally thanked herself for listening to her instincts. Her instincts told her to come in a few days before to unpack some things and organise her locker. She changed out of her casual clothes and changed to a pair of ironed blue scrubs. The scrubs fitted nicely on her, not too baggy or tight.

Sitting down, she slipped off her sneakers and donned a pair of comfortable sports shoes. She knew that a flight doctor needed to run very often, so sports shoes was always a good choice for her feet. She hanged up her clothes and reached for the work cell she was given. This work cell would become her best friend, she was told.

She stacked her notes into pocket. She neatly stuffed it with small notebooks and added a empty notebook to take down notes throughout her Fellowship. She picked up her trusty pens and penlight and neatly clipped them on her pocket. Reaching up, she grabs her staff badge and clips it on her breast pocket. She exhales deeply as she ties up her hair, leaving strands of her fringe to crop her hair. Biting her lip softly out of habit, she nods and closes the locker door.

 _This is it, I can do it._ She thinks to herself. She walks towards the meeting area where the Fellows were supposed to meet. There, she meets a young woman with long curly hair and a oval shaped face. Her face was framed with bangs and her long curly hair tied in a ponytail. She had almond shaped eyes that lightly twinkled with excitement. Like Shiraishi, she was wearing the same blue scrubs. Almost immediately, she knew this woman was going to be someone she'd like to be around with.

"Good morning! I'm Mihoko Hiyama! Nice to meet you!" The woman greets in a cheerful tone. Holding out her hand, Shiraishi shakes it with a smile and lightly bows.

"Good morning! I'm Megumi Shiraishi. Nice to meet you, too." She introduces.

"Ah, Shiraishi-sensei, eh?" A senior doctors asks from behind. Turning around, the senior doctor is holding a clipboard looking at her. Quickly, she nods in reply.

"Morimoto-sensei. Nice to meet you." He introduces in a welcoming tone. They both bow and exchange greetings. Shiraishi fiddles with her pockets and reads through some the notes. She reviews the steps needed when intubating before she hears Morimoto-sensei introduce himself to someone else, that _wasn't_ Hiyama. She looks up from her paper brown notebook in the direction of Morimoto-sensei.

And she saw him.

His slightly wavy hair was styled, cropping his chiseled face. His defined jaw moved as he replied Morimoto-sensei's question. His deep voice matched his broad shoulders and built figure that moved as he stood against a pillar by himself. Shiraishi felt her heart thump as she observed his face more intensely. He gave off a mysterious dark aura that raised the hairs at the back of her neck but the part that lured her the most was his eyes. His eyes were dark, yet had a slight spark of determination in them. His eyes caught hers and they stared at each other for a second. Her eyes trapped in his mysterious ones… she wondered why his eyes were like this. She could feel the blood slowly rise to her face.

Shiraishi quickly broke away and revisited her notes, ashamed of what she was doing. She was here to study the Doctor Heli system, to train herself as a doctor, to better her physician self. She didn't have time for relationships, and to be honest, she didn't want one. She already made her goal set on studying the medical practices; relationships were far below her goals.

But somehow, that gaze of his didn't stop her from thinking about him. Those eyes that held something more… full of secrets and mysteries. Morimoto-sensei caught her attention and told the trio to follow him. Shiraishi shuffled her way and walked closely next to her mentor, stashing away her notebook.

There, she caught glimpses of the next doctor. Aizawa-sensei, he was called. Isn't he the doctor who made outstanding performances in the ER at his previous hospital? Shiraishi observed him through the day. The way his bored eyes trailed, the way he slid his thumb over his forefinger, that arrogant look he had on his face. In the ER, she was amazed at his efficiency and how he performed.

It took her breath away.

* * *

Aizawa opened his metal locker and took off his dark blue button up. Hanging it up, he removed his black undershirt and stood there for a moment as he breathed in his surroundings. He wasn't at home, he wasn't in his dormitory at his university. He was in Shohoku Lifesaving Centre, the place he always wanted to be in. He was a certified physician in training, a flight doctor in training. Neatly, he folded up his clothes and put them aside.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he donned his dark blue scrubs and arranged his items in his scrub pockets. He clipped on his badge and stared at the mirror he placed in his locker. There he was, Kosaku Aizawa. The same dark eyes, the same arrogant look, the same goal he has in mind; to be the best doctor in Shohoku. He took his sneakers off and put on his only pair of running shoes. He only had this, and was grateful it lasted with him for a long time. Grabbing his work cell, he slings the lanyard over his neck and he looks down at his thumb and forefinger again.

Aizawa reminds himself of the goals he set himself. To graduate the Fellowship. To make his grandmother, who had raised him, proud. To be the best doctor in the Fellowship. To excel higher than his batchmates. He closes the locker door and walks out of the male locker rooms.

His arrogance kicks in, as he suddenly realises he doesn't know where the Fellows are meeting. He looks around, like a lost sheep in the middle of a crowd. Looking at his watch, he silently curses. He was going to be late. Then, he hears a male voice call for his name. Looking up, a senior doctor waves his hand and Aizawa quickly jogs over. Jogging closer, he sees two more Fellows; one intensely looking into a notebook, the other staring at the ceiling in a mundane fashion.

And that's when he saw her.

Her face was buried in a brown notebook, her small pink lips slightly apart as she mouthed out whatever she was reading. Her long fringe cropped her face perfectly as she pushed back a few strands that prevented her from reading. His heart slightly stopped, as if all that mattered was this woman and him. She gave off such a warm aura, just like how the sun's warmth warms him. Her almond shaped eyes twinkled with sparks of determination, joy and confidence; something Aizawa doesn't have in his dark hollow eyes. But quickly, he changes his focus on the doctor in front of him.

"Sorry, I was lost finding my way here." Aizawa apologizes.

"Ah, it's okay. I'm not surprised you got lost. This hospital will get some getting used to, right? I remember when I was an intern...Ah...How nostalgic." The senior doctor mumbles aloud to himself. Aizawa stood there, not knowing what to reply, but showed no interest in what he was talking about.

"Ah, sorry. Aizawa-sensei, yes? Morimoto-sensei. Nice to meet you." The senior doctor introduced himself. Aizawa politely bowed and stood aside to a pillar. He felt the eyes of determination trail on him as he instinctively looked up, catching her gaze. For a moment, he was trapped in her eyes, those warm brown eyes. He wondered what they held, why were they so bright. It was like those eyes could see through him, that they could scan pass all his insecurities and weaknesses.

She broke away and so did he, feeling embarrassed of what he did. He may have gotten into several flings and relationships, but he wasn't planning for one now. He wanted to concentrate on his goals, without having to throw something else into the mix. Rubbing his thumb on his forefinger, he promised himself that relationships were out of the question for now.

But her eyes intrigued him. Those eyes acted as if she could see through him and all his weaknesses. It acted as though she knew he was afraid of failure; as though she knew what his past was. They were so pure and bright; the light cleared the darkness in his heart. Morimoto-sensei snapped him out of his thought and told them to follow him. Aizawa followed, unintentionally walking next to the doctor.

At the end, he learnt who she was. Shiraishi-sensei, she was called. Ah, isn't she the daughter of a famous professor? Her skills were far from ordinary. The way she could remember things so quickly, how spot-on her diagnosis were, how precise she is when it comes to treatments. Her intuitive diagnosis and decisions were way above his.

 _She's...interesting._

* * *

 _a/n: ahhhhh. you guys asked for it, so here you all are! it was lovely writing this and imagining the things in my_ _head. aren't they cute?_

 _anyways, all requests are welcome! give me scenarios too, and i'll gladly write them when i have the time!_ _currently, I'm busy and won't be updating as often, so please try to understand!_

 _while that is happening, check out my other book! its called Heart of Lifesaving. i'll definitely be updating that more often._

 _reviews, requests, suggestions, you name it. all are welcome! hope you enjoyed reading! love from me to the code blue community!_


	2. the only one

_title: The Only One_

 _pairing: Shiraishi/Aizawa_

 _a/n: A new intern arrives to Lifesaving. Turns out, she's Aizawa's ex._

* * *

"Aizawa-kun!~" A high pitched voice calls for the neurosurgeon. Aizawa internally rolls his eyes and grits his teeth. Aizawa reluctantly turns around and puts on his poker face, hiding his annoyance. He faces the woman, who twirls her hair around her finger and looks at him with doll-like eyes. Aizawa almost snorts; this wasn't going to work on him.

Kaori is an undergraduate intern rotating in different departments. It has only been a week since she started in Lifesaving, yet Aizawa was praying for her to transfer out to another department. He couldn't care which, he just didn't want to see her as often. When Kaori first met Aizawa in Neurosurgery, it was clear she found him very attractive. She was head over heels for him. Aizawa on the other hand, didn't feel the same.

On a drunken night a few weeks back, they were both drinking with other colleagues at a bar. Aizawa vaguely remembers her kissing him, and him kissing her. Following that week, Kaori clung onto him for her dear life. Luckily, it so happened that he transferred to Lifesaving. But now… he wasn't so lucky.

"Will you go out for a drink tonight? You aren't on duty, right?" She asks in a sweet tone.

"I'm busy. Go by yourself." He shoots at her. Turning around, he gets ready to walk away, but she gently wraps her arms around his biceps and pulls him around.

"Please?" Kaori pleads in a sweet voice. Aizawa hides his annoyance, even more so, his disgust. Aizawa scoffs, shakes his arm off her and walks away from her, heading towards the elevator. There, he meets Shiraishi, who almost looks uncomfortable. Her eyes trailed on the floor, focusing on everything else, but ignoring the presence of him.

"What's wrong?" Aizawa bluntly asks her. Shiraishi keeps her eyes on the floor, her face away from him. She shakes her head quickly. The elevator arrives at the floor and Shiraishi rushes out from the elevator, leaving Aizawa confused and lost by her attitude. _Did I do anything wrong?_ Aizawa traces a few moments back. _Did she see Kaori?_ Aizawa thinks to himself. With that thought in mind, Aizawa sighs.

He knew how Shiraishi was like. When Kaori stepped in, he knew she was affected. The times she stopped writing to take in a deep breath whenever Kaori clung onto him; the moments he saw the flash of annoyance quickly fade across her face when Kaori flirts with him. It was obvious she was jealous. He hopes Shiraishi doesn't get the wrong idea. He feels nothing for Kaori, but feels everything for other. Resuming his work, he concentrated on completing his reports.

* * *

Shiraishi runs to the staff station, where she abandons her files and runs to the toilet. Hiding in a cubicle, she covers her face with her hands and takes in a few deep breaths.

She witnessed the whole scene from afar, while waiting for the elevator. The more she witnessed, the more this burning feeling rose in her throat and stomach. She had unconsciously dug her fingers into the palm of her hand, where red marks are left. She couldn't understand why she felt this way. She doesn't know what this burning feeling is. But for a moment, she saw fire when Kaori lovingly flirted with Aizawa.

It has only been a week with Kaori, and Shiraishi was changing with every day. Shiraishi couldn't stand the way she flirted with Aizawa; she couldn't stand how clingy she was. Numerous times, Shiraishi caught Kaori glaring at her whenever she was with Aizawa during work. She could only blame Aizawa. When he needed help, he would just call for her help and work simultaneously together. She was someone that knew how his brain processes things, so she was the perfect assistant when helping in surgery and treatments.

Was she... _jealous_?

Shiraishi admits: she found Aizawa attractive; she does like him. But even so, wasn't getting jealous childish? She doesn't understand why she feels jealous over this but somehow she feels it. _Stop being childish, Shiraishi!_ She tells herself. Calming herself down and pushing the thoughts out of her head, she washes her face with cold water and dries it. Heading back to the staff station, she resumes her reports before she overheard Fujikawa gossiping with Hiyama.

"Did you hear? Kaori was dating Aizawa." Fujikawa hushes.

"Eh? You're kidding! Really?" Hiyama gasp. Shiraishi turns her attention to them to listen.

"It's true! Kaori and Aizawa hit it off a few weeks ago. But Aizawa brushed it off his shoulder after that week." Fujikawa gossips. Suddenly, Shiraishi couldn't contain what she built up in her body.

"How do you know it's true?" Shiraishi blurts out, a slight tinge of annoyance in her voice. The other two turn to her simultaneously, almost surprised that she asked. Luckily, they didn't pick up on her annoyance.

"Well, I heard it from one of the nurses. Apparently, she is infatuated with him." Fujikawa muses. Shiraishi nods slowly and returns to her reports. So they were dating…

Hiyama adds some comments and Shiraishi tries to tune the noise out. Of all the things, she didn't want to hear about Kaori. That woman, paired with Aizawa, gave her that burning feeling she hated. Shiraishi bites her lip in frustration as she tries to keep herself composed. The phone rings and Shiraishi swiftly picks it up, clearing her thoughts immediately. Announcing the arrival of an ambulance, she dashes to the ER and prepares for the patient. She brings the patient in with Kaori and Fujikawa, where Fujikawa announces the patient's condition.

Throughout the procedure, Shiraishi focuses on the patient solely, trying to ignore the fact that Kaori is flirting with Aizawa opposite her. The way she stood, how she asked for Aizawa's help, the way her eyes moved about. Shiraishi couldn't help but to glare at her. This wasn't how a doctor should act when taking care of a patient. Halfway through, Yokomine announces the arrival of another patient by ambulance. Hiyama and Fujikawa prepares to leave to retrieve the patient, but Aizawa stops them.

"No, Fujikawa, stay. This patient has an unstable pelvis. Kaori, go instead." Aizawa coldly says. Shiraishi looks up at Aizawa and the patient. That's true, she failed to notice a pelvis fracture on this patient. Aizawa's judgement was right.

"Aizawa-sensei is right. Kaori-sensei, please do." Shiraishi states.

"Eh?~" Kaori complains. Shiraishi opens her mouth to give orders to Kaori to comply, but Aizawa does it faster than she does.

"Don't disrespect your staff leader, unless _you_ want to leave this room." Aizawa snaps at her. Kaori shuts her mouth and silently follows Hiyama along. Shiraishi catches Aizawa's gaze for a moment before she raises an eyebrow at him. Aizawa ignores it and proceeds with treating the patient. The rest of the staff senses the awkwardness and proceeds with preparations.

Aizawa starts to operate on the patient, before requesting for Shiraishi to help him out. Shiraishi stops checking on the monitor and assist him in stitching. From the corner of her eye, she could see the jealousy in Kaori's eyes from the other side. Shiraishi shifts uncomfortably and puts Kaori out of focus. Aizawa notices this change that Shiraishi has. Immediately, he pretends to shift to another angle and blocks Kaori out of Shiraishi's view. Shiraishi looks at him, but he doesn't look up. Silently, he knew she thanked him, and she knew he could understand.

* * *

"You should talk to Kaori later. Reprimand her for not complying." Aizawa says as he cleans the patient up. Shiraishi nods silently as she washes her hands. They wheel the patient over to ICU with Fujikawa and Natori who offers to help out. Shiraishi waits for the other staff to finish up the patient. Upon finishing, Shiraishi calls for Kaori. They head to a empty meeting room at the end of the hallway where Shiraishi puts her file down before commencing to talk.

"Kaori-sensei, when a senior doctor gives you a order, comply with it. He can analyse the situation better than you can now, and-" Shiraishi patiently explains but gets cut off by Kaori's rebellious attitude.

"Then why couldn't _you_ send someone else? Senior doctors are trained in pelvis fractures, right? Then couldn't you have sent someone else instead of me?" She snaps at her.

"Kaori-sensei, I don't-" Shiraishi explains herself, trying not to get angry at Kaori. She was really testing her patience.

"You are just jealous, right, sensei? You just want Aizawa-sensei to yourself, right?" Kaori scowls at Shiraishi. Shiraishi was never good at confrontations and she felt her weak vulnerable side surface.

"Well, _I'm_ in love with Aizawa-kun. And I'm getting him." She confidently boast.

"Kaori-sensei, don't bring personal matters into this affair." Shiraishi frowns and lashes.

"Personal matters? You are the one that started this, sensei. You brought it in yourself." Kaori snorts triumphantly at her. Shiraishi opens her mouth to fight back, but Kaori continues to boast in front of her.

"Besides, who wants a woman like you? You only concentrate on your work and there's no fun. You're getting older with time and ugly. _I have what you don't have._ " She smirks smugly at her. Shiraishi, left in shock, stands there frozen. Shiraishi didn't know what to say anymore. Fighting back only meant that Kaori would cause more trouble.

"Kaori." A deep voice says from behind. Shiraishi turns her head to the door and sees the menacing darkness behind Aizawa's eyes. She hasn't seen this look on him before. Kaori turns around to see her beloved, but at the moment she does, her face goes pale. Aizawa walks to where Shiraishi is and faces Kaori.

Aizawa was beyond angry. He was furious by this intern's attitude to the staff leader. How could she say that about Shiraishi? While he was secretly listening, he couldn't help but to step in and defend Shiraishi. Shiraishi doesn't deserve to be talked down like that.

"This isn't how you talk to your staff leader. How do you expect to be respected if you can't respect your own seniors?" Aizawa reprimands her. "Shouting at her is one thing. But insulting her is another big thing. Did you ever learn to respect others? How are you going to be a doctor like that?"

"But Aizawa-sensei! She's clearly trying to take you away from me! You know how I feel towards you!" Kaori reasons with Aizawa. Kaori's pride was still prominent in situations like these. Shiraishi sees the red that Aizawa sees. Shiraishi has had enough and steps forward to confront Kaori. But Aizawa beats her to it, again.

"I don't feel anything for you. And you shouldn't feel anything for me." Aizawa snaps at her. Shiraishi only stands by his side, not wanting to interfere. She knew Aizawa wanted to settle this issue alone.

"You are just saying that because she's here, right? I know you are still in love with me" Kaori arrogance and pride takes over. She fails to realise how serious his tone is. Shiraishi prepares to lash out at her, but Aizawa stops all of it from happening. Aizawa has had enough.

Swiftly, he gently but firmly grasp onto Shiraishi's hand, interlocking their fingers. Shiraishi, shocked by the sudden intimacy, flinches. She regains her composure and slightly blushes. What was Aizawa planning? Looking at Kaori, she merely snorts, her pride undefeated. Unfortunately, Aizawa wasn't done yet. Shiraishi, overwhelmed by the situation, silently complies. The only thing she concentrated on was on his eyes. _Trust me, it will be fine._

He brings her face closer to his. Guiding her, Aizawa grasps onto her chin lightly as he presses his lips to hers. He parted her lips, and let bliss run through him. Shiraishi was still shocked, but felt those sparks on her lips. She felt the sparks tingle and sent electric sparks down every nerve she had in her body. Oddly, Shiraishi enjoyed the kiss. It made her feel warm, and suddenly her troubles melted away. Kaori's face changed to an angry rage. With those tears down her face, she lets out a cry and runs out of the room in misery.

Shiraishi pulls away first, her face burning. She realised what she just did with Aizawa, which made her want to crawl in a hole and hide. Aizawa lightened his grip on her, letting her collect her file. He knew Shiraishi was avoiding all eye contact with him. She stops and stands with him for a while in that empty meeting room.

"Thank you for helping me." Shiraishi thanks softly to him. Preparing to leave, she takes a step forward but Aizawa catches her hand and pulls her back. Her body pressed against his, he stares deeply into her eyes. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere at the moment. In silence, their foreheads touch.

"I heard her talking you down." Aizawa softly says to her. Shiraishi looks down, not knowing what to say. Aizawa tips her chin up gently, so she is forced to look at him.

"You are nothing of what she said. You bring me joy, you are beautiful, you are young. Don't let her talk down to you, okay?" He says to her. Shiraishi nods, complying.

"I…I was jealous this morning. When I saw her with you. And I heard she was your ex…" She admits to him. Aizawa lets out a slight snort. With that, he puts one arm round her waist and the other cups her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. His arrogant eyes stares through her innocent ones.

"Idiot. You shouldn't be jealous." He says in a deep voice. Shiraishi lets her arms wrap around his neck, just as he pulls her closer. She knew there and then that she could trust the words coming from his mouth. It was all true. Because she knew how he felt towards her. And she felt the same.

" _You are the only one I want_." He whispers before bringing her into a passionate kiss. His lips part hers as they move in sync. The sparks fly with every moment and they savour the feeling they each share. Their hearts beat against each other, their breathing warm against their skin. Aizawa pulls away after awhile. Shiraishi, suddenly feels as if a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"Okay?" He asks. Shiraishi nods shyly. They were lucky they were in a meeting room by a corner where no one really passes by. They let go of each other but Shiraishi lightly squeeze his hand in acknowledgement before leaving his side. Aizawa trails his eyes on the woman who runs past him, watching the confidence return to her as she walked.

* * *

Shiraishi and Aizawa didn't care about Kaori anymore. Both of them couldn't be bothered if she was jealous or if she flirted. Because they knew their feelings were pure. They loved each other and that's all that mattered. News spread fast, and the Lifesaving department knew both of them were dating. Even Hiyama and Fujikawa were shocked by the news. Saejima wasn't too shocked, always thinking they were good for each other.

Needless to say, Kaori never showed at work again.

* * *

 _a/n: a new one shot! I rewrote this a number of times, and I'm kinda happy with how this came out! Requested by **azalea.winters** ! thank you so much for your request! A lovely yet challenging idea for me. Hope you enjoy!_

 _I wanted to showcase a different side of both of them, something more bold. So this idea came through. It was real fun writing this. I actually didn't plan for them to kiss in front of Kaori but why not? HAHAHAHAHA_

 _Request, reviews and suggestions are all welcome! I would love to see what you guys want to see from me! Hope you liked this! Love from me to the code blue community!_

 _If you guys want more, check out my fanfic! It's called Heart of Lifesaving. Enjoy!_


	3. a night to remember

title: a night to remember

pairing: shiraishi/aizawa

a/n: when both shiraishi and aizawa forget what they said drunk, they end up remembering a lot more things.

* * *

Shiraishi opens the locker door with difficulty as she tries to make out the numbers to her combination. Pulling it apart, she takes her jacket off and hangs it up. Shiraishi vaguely remembers anything from yesterday. Bits and pieces here and there, she remembers drinking, laughing and sadistic comments. She cringes at what she did. She should have never gotten that drunk yesterday.

"Good morning." Hiyama cheerily greets, pulling Shiraishi out of her thoughts. Shiraishi replies softly and she changes to her scrubs in the process. A hangover made things so difficult to do. Shaking her head, she focusses and concentrates on doing what she needed to do.

"You don't remember anything?" Hiyama asks, lightly smiling.

"No, I can't even remember what I drank." Shiraishi sighs as she pops an aspirin pill in her mouth. Drinking her water, she takes small sips to calm her headache.

"Eh? Not even the conversation with Aizawa?" Hiyama presses further, arranging her items.

This calls back some memories for Shiraishi. She remembers telling him about her family and her listening to him about his family. Slowly, she remembers talking about his relations, her own relations, family and partners. As she goes deeper into the pothole, she remembers too much and almost chokes on her water. Luckily, Hiyama didn't notice and was busy tying her hair.

"Ah…Did I talk to him?" Shiraishi fakes, putting on a light tone.

"Well, both of you were pretty intense. You guys were really in the conversation." Hiyama teases. "This might turn into romance, you know." Shiraishi defensively objects Hiyama's comment, of which Hiyama laughs and admits she was playing a joke.

"Well, I'll see you later, okay?" Hiyama calls as she walks out. Shiraishi nods and as soon as Hiyama leaves, she closes her eyes and waves of regret come in. She shouldn't have done what she did yesterday night. Clearing her mind, she keeps her cool. But the situation sticks to her like glue at the back of her head.

She doesn't remember how she got home. Did someone call a taxi for her? Her face goes pale. If Mary Jane did, she would probably spread the news faster than Fujikawa spreads gossip. She mentally reminds herself to send a message to her. Returning to the staff station, she bumps into Aizawa. He awkward looks at her before she avoids eye contact. He bows and she reciprocates, scurrying to write up her reports.

* * *

 _Shiraishi holds up a glass of sake and taps her glass against her colleagues. At this point, she was beyond drunk. She giggles and laughs as she talks to Hiyama and the others. Off in the corner, she sees Aizawa drinking by himself._

 _They were all drinking at a bar after work since they had the time. Fujikawa went through the trouble to find everyone, but now he deeply wondered if his decision was right. He stayed sober with Hiyama, but the other two weren't as disciplined. Shiraishi had walked in with a stressed face and a dull mood, but now she was drunk and giddily laughing away. Aizawa, on the other hand, was in a particularly distracted mood. He has been drinking ever since he stepped foot in the bar. His glass was never empty, and neither did he care about whether he was drunk. Both of them just wanted the alcohol to numb the feelings inside; the feeling of relaxation to escape the reality._

 _"Aizawa-sensei! Come and drink with us!" Shiraishi slurs her words as she walks over to him. Aizawa doesn't move, and stays stationary at his spot. Shiraishi lands herself next to him and takes sips of her sake while he drinks the whisky in his glass. He silently drinks, but his face is a bright red from the alcohol._

 _"Aizawa-sensei, what is your life like? Besides your grandma?" Shiraishi blurts out._

 _"My father left me…and so did my mother." He mumbles. "My family was lying all this while. They lied about my mother's death and how she died. It was suicide and I caused the suicide." Just as he finishes, he downs the remaining whisky and asks for seconds. Shiraishi absentmindedly rests her hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner._

 _"Eh…That's how its like? My father has stage 4 lung cancer. He's in the process of dying. He keeps saying he doesn't have time left. You know what I said? I told him he wasn't like a doctor; he was a coward!" Shiraishi slurs loudly to him. Luckily, the rest of the staff were seated quite far away, and couldn't hear what was being said. They were too engaged in another conversation._

 _"I thought my father was dead, but he was alive. They lied to family. My birth was the cause of my mother's suicide!" Aizawa mumbles louder, this time in a slurred tone. They drink and make sadistic comments on their current family situation._

 _"Aizawa, what is family?" Shiraishi mumbles. Aizawa, dead drunk, turns to her and absentmindedly puts his arm around her shoulder, just as she did._

 _"Family are people that don't lie. They trust and love each other. They stay by their sides and don't leave." Aizawa slurs._

 _"They trust each other and don't lie…Then aren't we family?" She replied. "We trust each other and don't lie. We stay by each other's side and don't leave."_

 _"Ah." He slurs. His drunk mindset, agrees with what she says. Within his subconscious, he considers more than friends; best friends; a sister. He thinks of her more than that._

 _"Promise me you don't leave me like how they did?" Aizawa slurs, his eyes half closed. Shiraishi giggles and takes more sake._

 _"If you don't, I won't either. We are more than family." She giggles, not aware of what she said._

 _Drunk and having no self-awareness, Shiraishi rests his head on his shoulder. Aizawa doesn't budge, but continues to slur his thoughts from his subconscious. Shiraishi does so too. The others have long gone home, leaving both of them in the bar. Suddenly, she does something she doesn't expect herself to do. She cups his red cheeks and pulls his face against hers. Their lips meeting, he lets the alcohol take over and he enjoys the feeling of her soft lips on his. Pulling away, she giggles and he lets the bliss run over him._

 _"We are more than family now, right?" Shiraishi giggles._

* * *

Aizawa rubs his temples once he's done changing. His head hurts like crazy and he can barely listen to what Fujikawa was saying.

"Eh? You don't remember?" Fujikawa's cheeky face glows.

"No, I don't." Aizawa replies, sipping on some tea.

"Ah, that's unfortunate. Your conversation with Shiraishi was so interesting, It might spark romance." Fujikawa raises his eyebrows cheekily. Aizawa rolls his eyes before he starts to remember what happened last night. It comes in pieces in a few waves. Then, he remembers what Shiraishi did and his face lightly turns red. His headache didn't help and he felt so embarrassed for thinking what he did towards Shiraishi.

They avoid eye contact for the rest of the day, only communicating in emergency treatments. Besides, she was on flight duty, he was on outpatient care. They bump into each other in the on-call room for night shift. Shiraishi, startled, slightly jumps but quickly recovers. They sit in silent for a while, not knowing how to start.

"About last night…I'm sorry of what I did. I-I didn't know what I was thinking." Shiraishi stammers an apology.

"You remembered?" Aizawa asks as he uncomfortably shifts his pockets. Shiraishi nods. Aizawa nods as well, showing he did too.

"Here." Aizawa said, pulling out a folded piece of paper in his pocket out. Shiraishi took it and opened it up. On the paper, were documents on the latest researches to lung cancer, latest treatments and all. Shiraishi stares at it for a moment.

"Why?" Shiraishi questions, not understanding. Aizawa wouldn't go the extra mile if he didn't need to. Aizawa wordlessly stood up and shifted himself next to Shiraishi. After a moment, he replied.

"Last night, you promised me you won't leave me. Likewise, I'll promise you." He grunts out. Shiraishi slowly nods and folded the paper back. They said in the on-call room for a while, soaking in the silence.

"Your father...You should talk to him." Shiraishi stammers an advice. Aizawa looks at her like she's crazy. Aizawa of all things, don't want to talk to that grown man.

"I-I know you won't like it. But, isn't that the only way of finding out more to the truth? It's been a long time, Aizawa. Find the truth and let go." Shiraishi says. A moment after she does, she realizes how insensitive she was being and jumps to her feet.

"I'm sorry! I-I don't know what I was saying…Take it that I never said anything!" She blurts out and turns to dash out, running from Aizawa. A warm hand grabs her wrist and pulls her back into the on-call room. Pulling her to sit down, she sits next to Aizawa and fumbles with her things.

"I'll do it." Aizawa abruptly replies.

"Eh?"

"I'll talk to him." Shiraishi looks with big shocked eyes, never expecting that Aizawa would take her advice to heart. Shiraishi nods in reply.

"About last night… did you mean what you did?" Aizawa further asked. Shiraishi reaches up to touch her lips, knowing he's talking about the kiss. He reaches to grab that hand and caresses her cheek. Shiraishi someway or another, felt this familiar feeling. Did she experience this before?

"I was drunk, I don't…" Before Shiraishi can reply, Aizawa reaches up and cups her cheeks the same way she did to him and lets their lips touch. The familiar feeling washes them. As he moved his lips, she found herself moving hers too. Pulling away, the same bliss that fell upon their intoxicated bodies last night fell again.

"Am I more than family?" Aizawa asks. Shiraishi doesn't reply, but dives in for another kiss. The promise they promised each other would never break, and they knew they wouldn't break it. Aizawa had his obvious reply, and Shiraishi reciprocated it perfectly. Her hands run through his hair as his hands hold her tight. His hands rest on her hip bone and her hands rest on his shoulders. They pull away and their forehead's rest against each other. They could feel each other's breathing on their skin, their lips wanting more. But this was no time for it. They had a shift to work, and this was no environment to do so.

"We'll continue this later." She lightly muses with a smile and kisses his cheek. His cheek turns red and she pulls him up too. Aizawa didn't want to let her go, but he knew she had to. Holding her by her waist, he pulls her once more towards him and kisses her lightly. Aizawa wanted to savor this feeling once again, knowing they won't be able to do so for the night shift.

"Aizawa!" Her tone lightly scolds, even though he could feel her lips curl into a smile against his lips. Finally, they peel each other off and resume their night shift. Shiraishi stayed in the staff station to handle reports and her rounds while Aizawa stayed mostly in the office and was on his feet going round. Both of them tried not to think about what had happened, and concentrated on their work. At the end of the shift, Aizawa met with Shiraishi in the empty staffroom and left the hospital, hands interlocked.

A night they couldn't remember…left them with one they would remember for a long time.

* * *

 _a/n: hello everyone! I apologise for the lack of updates! i've been relatively busy with school and i have a very packed schedule, leaving me not much time to write. furthermore, i have intense writer's block due to studies and personal life piling me, so i needed to take a short break for a while. hope you guys understand!_

 _requested by_ ** _Guest Grace_** _! loved this idea! I had a joy writing it, and rewatching the drunk scene between the two doctors! who else wanted more from that episode? hands up!_

 _i love the support and suggestions from you guys. do let me know what else you want to see! ill gladly do my best to write it! as usual, reviews and requests are all welcome! let me know what else you want! hope you enjoyed this one shot!_

 _thank you all for reading! loves from me to you!_

 _p.s: if you want more, check out my FanFiction **Heart Of Lifesaving!**_


	4. decisions and shifts

title: decisions and shifts

pairing: aizawa/shiraishi

a/n: when shiraishi gets invited on a date, how will aizawa handle it?

* * *

Aizawa scratches his head lightly as he stares at the report. He felt like he was looking at gibberish and a language so foreign to him. Muttering curse words under his breath, he takes a deep breath in and re-reads the report from the top. He bites into his sandwich and carefully lays the information out in his brain.

Was he tired? He feels lethargic, as least. He remembers getting home late at night from the emergency surgery he had with Shiraishi. A patient had wheeled in just as Shiraishi was knocking off from work. The physician in her sprung into action and she wheeled him in with Fujikawa. Aizawa caught her wheeling the patient and trauma and decided to help out. He was about to knock off too, but what harm will it bring it? A cerebral hematoma and an rupture in his abdomen, both of them had a surgery lasting from sunset to midnight. Needless to say, by the time he got home, he was beyond exhausted and he barely had 4 hours of sleep.

Rubbing his eyes, he tries to make out the words to his report and sips on the extra strong coffee he ordered. Today, caffeine was not giving him the adrenaline boost he wanted. His mind was still foggy and slow. The sight of a tray being placed opposite him caught his attention. Looking up, he sees familiar black scrubs, a doctor with long curls in his hair, and a smug grin on his face. Of course, it's his rival, Anko Shinkai.

"Are you just eating that?" He motions to the remainder of the egg sandwich. Aizawa ignores his questions and continues to process the information.

"What are you doing here?" He grunts to Shinkai. Shinkai takes a sip of his soup. He pauses for a moment before he replies. Leaning forward, Aizawa raises his eyebrows. What was he doing?

"Just getting to know my rival a bit more." He smugly says. Aizawa rolls his eyes and Shinkai lets out a laugh. He knew Shinkai wasn't being serious.

"I saw Shiraishi-sensei on the way here." He admits. The name of the Shohoku doctor piqued his interest. What does he want with her? How did he know her? They've only seen each other a couple of times. Aizawa lets his slow mind process it. It would make sense, though. The time he's been away from Lifesaving, Shinkai has handled most of their cases before. Aizawa was mostly busy with Neurosurgery consults and patients. It would be normal for her to know his name.

"Hm." He murmurs out.

"I thought I'll let you know I asked her out for dinner today." Shinkai says, a proud expression ghosting his face. Aizawa freezes and looks at him in the eye. Shinkai's arrogant eyes face Aizawa's dark and mysterious ones. He asked her out? And she accepted? Aizawa almost loses his head, but he kept himself composed.

"What are you trying to get at?" Aizawa gets out, frustrated. Shinkai leans back on the chair as Aizawa wraps up the trash.

"I won't lose to you." Shinkai softly says, that pride coating his words. Aizawa leaves the cafeteria and cracks his neck, telling himself to calm down. He knows Shinkai can't beat him. Aizawa is aware that he was better than Shinkai in analytical skills. It was something Aizawa was proud to admit he was excellent in. Well, after all, he had to be good in order to be a flight doctor and to be Lifesaving. But Shinkai crossed his line. Competing for the privilege to go to Toronto was good enough, now, he brought it up to competing for the same woman.

Aizawa admitted to himself; he liked Shiraishi. Whenever he's down, she's there to help him. Whenever she is down, it always seems to be him who is there first. He's up in his mind from the start of the shift; if she's managing well; to the end of the workday; if she's having a good meal. Somehow, they both always work in sync. Passing items in silence. Suturing the wounds without him telling her to. Assisting him in surgeries without him asking. Both of them were like puzzle pieces, working well with one another.

He found it no surprise for the doctor to ask Shiraishi out. There wasn't much to say. She was known throughout the hospital, not only for the passion and skills running in her blood, but for her beauty that captivated the other doctors. Fair smooth skin, almond shaped eyes, rosy cheeks. All around her, was a glow that lured others to her. She rarely wore makeup to work, only wearing makeup on the days she needed them. It was natural for doctors to fall for her. He was one of them too. The moment he laid eyes on her, as she read her notes… he could still remember that bright feeling in his heart.

Coming across the staff station, he see someone he unfortunately doesn't want to see. Shiraishi has her eyes buried in a report and doesn't notice the doctor standing there. Aizawa pretends he doesn't notice her and sits at one of the computers, far from her and reviews his report. Just a few minutes in, he senses her nearer and nearer.

"Um…" She shyly says taking a seat at the table nearby. Aizawa doesn't shrug, but contains his urge to ask her not to go for the date. Maintaining his composure, he keeps a stoic expression and keeps typing into the monitor.

"Just now…Shinkai-sensei…he said he wanted to eat dinner with me. What does he…?" Shiraishi trails off, not knowing what else to say.

"It's just as you heard. He's asking you out." Aizawa says, his tone coming out harsher than expected. He doesn't even feel angry, so why did he feel this way? He shouldn't be angry with her, that's for sure. Was he just jealous that Shinkai is asking the girl he likes for a date? His questions popped up even more, clouding his mind.

"Ah…o-okay…" Shiraishi awkwardly stutters before returning to her reports at the other table.

Aizawa didn't need to turn to see her facial expression change. He knew she was upset that he said that harshly. Grunting to himself, he types the last of reports, jamming the keyboard with his fingers and furiously typing away. Once he's done, he walks to the lift and massages his temples. He wanted a break, and he knew very well where to have it. Aizawa checks the last of his reports and abandons them at the office. Picking up a can of ice coffee, he heads to the Helipad and leans against one of the railings. He takes a long sip of the caffeinated drink, letting it run through, waiting for the caffeine to hit his system. Looking up, he relaxes his mind.

A door opens and he swiftly turns his head to the door. He sees Shiraishi holding a can of coffee, stumbling in through the door and her eyes meet his. She does a small nod before slowly walking here. Aizawa looks away, not prepared to see her. He didn't want his emotions to takeover. She leans against the railings next to his. They stand there in silence, just like any other day.

"Aizawa, is everything okay?" She asks across to him. Aizawa doesn't turn, but holds his coffee can. He doesn't want to reply, afraid of what would come out. But he knew she would continue to ask if he didn't. She was someone he couldn't avoid replying too, anyways.

"Ah." He finally replies. She acknowledges, still holding her can of unopened coffee. Both of them stay like this, till Aizawa finishes his coffee. Shiraishi just fidgets with her unopened can, flipping the tab of the can with a 'click' sound every so often.

"Are you going to drink your coffee?" Aizawa nods to that coffee she held, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looks up slightly surprised, and nods away. Flipping the tab, she takes a few small sips of the coffee, unable to process what was going on.

* * *

Shiraishi stares at her report on the table. Tapping her pen on the report mundanely, she sighs as she takes a break. Leaning back on the chairs in the staff station, she couldn't believe what happened just 5 minutes ago. Holding her reports in one hand, she was having a small conversation with Shinkai in the lift, while he headed for lunch and she to the staff station.

She knew very well he was rival to Aizawa. Well, the whole hospital knew. They are literally famous for going heads on in surgeries, competing for patients and chances to operate. In her past few years of Lifesaving, she always seemed to find him showing up instead of Aizawa. Rumour has it that Aizawa was always busy with consults and Neurosurgery based operations, which left him little time for Lifesaving.

Shiraishi respected Shinkai. She admired his intellect and his skills in surgery. She secretly admitted that Aizawa was better than him, but she could tell why they were going head to head. No one could rival against these two, with the exception of Saijo-sensei and the other senior doctors that has had decades of experience; much more than the two amateurs, compared to them.

One moment, they were talking about Lifesaving and joking about Aizawa's stern, monotonous attitude. The next moment, Shinkai asked her on a date and told her to meet him outside the hospital tomorrow for dinner. Shiraishi froze in the lift, cocking her head to one side in confusion. A date? Why? While she has heard many rumours about doctors romantically fond of her, she has never expected Shinkai to be one of them.

She let out another sigh as she thought about the questions she asked Aizawa. She must have really upset him with the name Shinkai. But his disappointment was out of the ordinary. It had a slight…jealousy to it. Shiraishi almost burst out laughing at that. That can't be it, she thought, there's no way Aizawa was so childish over small matters like these. Absentmindedly, she picks up her coffee and heads to the Helipad for a short 10-minute break. Well, until she saw who else was there.

His question brought her out of her thoughts. Nodding her head quickly, she flipped the tab of her coffee and took small short sips. With her fingers lightly tapping the metal can, she stared at her shiny metal can in her hands. Turning to Aizawa, she opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke faster than she could.

"I heard… Shinkai invited you on a date?" Aizawa says. He tried to keep his voice as monotone as possible, as to avoid her picking up on his jealousy, of which he admits he is, yes, jealous of his rival.

"Ah…yes." Shiraishi muses softly. Despite hiding his jealousy, she could sense the sourness in his tone and in his face when she replied. She managed to crack a small smile and a light giggle that drew his attention.

"What?" He grumbled grouchily.

"You are jealous, aren't you?" Shiraishi laughs walking over and sitting next to him on that fence. A bright red flushes his face and he immediately looks away in shame and embarrassment.

"Ah! You are!" Shiraishi cracks up as she teases him.

"I'm not!" He retorts, a slight pout on his face. Shiraishi shakes his head, laughing at his denial.

"So if I go on a date, you are completely fine with it?" She teases. Aizawa plans to fight back, but stops and turns away.

"I thought so." She smugly says, with a playful tone.

"I didn't say if I wanted to go, you know." She tells him. This once again catches Aizawa's attention.

"Besides, I have night shift tomorrow… so I don't think I'll be going." She admits as she takes a few steps forward, a half filled can in her hands. This somehow puts ease in Aizawa's heart.

"Really?" He asks. She turns and nods, as if it's a matter of fact. Aizawa nods as the corners of his lips curl into a small smile unwillingly. Shiraishi cracks a small smile and she sits next to him, coffee still in hand.

"If you aren't eating tomorrow, will you eat today?" Aizawa says before the words can stop slipping out of his mouth. Taking Shiraishi by surprise, she merely laughs, a bright smile lighting up her face. Aizawa was now the one left confused, embarrassed and shy. Shiraishi finishes the rest of her coffee and disposes the can at the rubbish bin nearby. Turning back to face Aizawa, a slight twinkle in her eyes gave him hope.

"I don't have a night shift, and neither do you. Where shall we go?"

* * *

 _a/n: hello_ _everyone! I'm FINALLY back! I'm so sorry to hold you guys off for so long! I've been busy and writing this while managing school work is no easy task for me. however, since I'm on a break, i managed to write and bring it up to my expectations! hope you guys enjoyed this! requested by Jieberg and mentioned by Slchida . keep the ideas coming! i want to see what you guys want and I'm willing to take on the challenge!_

 _on a side note, for those reading my fanfic: heart of lifesaving, expect an update next week! I'm working doubly hard to deliver the chapter to you guys. also, maybe a warning that you should gets some tissues. (enough said, you guys can interpret yourselves. HAHAHA)_

 _i might be replying some reviews from now on, so keep the ideas coming and ill gladly write them! thank you all for reading and supporting! love you all!_

 _-akino_


	5. the rain, the books and everything

title: the rain, the books and everything in between

pairing: aizawaxshiraishi

a/n: a continuation to the scene when both of them are in the rain.

* * *

As thunder clapped loudly and lightning flashed above their heads, the rain still continued to pour down mercilessly on their bodies, drenching them completely. He could feel the water seeping into his shoes, the water dripping from his hair and clothes, the chill from the howling wind. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to be by her side. Even if it was just his hand on her shoulder.

One moment Shiraishi was indoors, the next she flew out the doors to the Helipad, where she knew no one would go on a thundery shower. She heard Aizawa call her name as she ran, but she didn't care. Arriving at the Helipad, she threw her precious notes, books and equipment to the floor. The blood, sweat and tears she spent on her notes now had no value. As the rain ruined her notes, she felt her life being ruined too. A hand grasped her to stop, but she forced her arm out. Shiraishi felt like she deserved this.

There, she cried out to the rain, not caring about the man behind her who ran out in the rain. He could have stayed to complete his report, but seeing her fly out the doors made him follow without a doubt. He even called for her, unknowingly letting his body make the decisions instead, He didn't know why he followed either, he knew there wasn't much he could do. But his feet moved before his brain could say stop. Before he knew it, cold rain dripped on his scrubs and he finally accepted that he followed her.

Aizawa wasn't close to Shiraishi. Heck, all the fellows weren't particularly chummy or close with her either. She was timid, a little blunt, but extremely gifted and talented. The total opposite of both Fujikawa and Hiyama combined. You might as well throw in a touch of Saejima too. She was far from competitive and Aizawa could easily outsmart her. Aizawa could easily let her fail somewhere else, like now. One less spot in the Fellowship means lesser competition, right? It was a good thing.

But Aizawa didn't. He wanted to stay by her. He wanted to be her corner stone, her pillar of strength, her own moral support. He didn't know the reason for why he always felt tense when they sat in the storage room; he didn't understand his racing heartbeat whenever he accidentally touched her fingers or made eye contact. He blamed the adrenaline, the coffee and his tenseness. But today, he was certain why.

Soon, the rain slowed to a slight drizzle, and it finally stopped. He could feel the sore in his legs and the ache in his back as he crouched next to her. He assessed the situation. She had by then stopped crying, but only stared into space with lone eyes. Getting up, he squeezed her shoulder to get her attention. It's no good to stay outside like this, she better get somewhere warm, Aizawa thought to himself.

"Shiraishi, let's go inside." He said to her. She didn't move or respond at all. Sighing, he crouched in front of her and tipped her chin up lightly, forcing her to look at him. Lifeless eyes stared back at him. It broke him even more than before.

"Let's go inside, okay?" He said in a kinder voice, much nicer than his usual strict tone. She merely looked at him before going back to her state of confusion. Aizawa got up from his position and turned. Walking around, he picked up her notes carefully, ensuring the pages are not folded before stashing them into his own scrub pockets. Grabbing her stethoscope from the floor, he hangs it around his neck before helping the woman up.

She was so exhausted that Aizawa had to literally drag her. He wrapped one arm round her waist, supporting her and the other gripping her shoulder lightly, guiding her to the door. Aizawa could feel her body weight on his, her arms desperately grabbing on his scrubs like he was going to leave. He rubbed her shoulders occasionally for comfort as he dragged her back indoors.

Aizawa arrives at the doors to Hiyama and Fujikawa. Hiyama had a change of clothes and a towel in her hands, while Fujikawa came prepared with a warm can of tea. They helped him guide her to the lockers where he calmly instructed her to take a hot shower. Shiraishi merely nodded and went into the shower room while Aizawa stood outside the room, his back against the wall, shoes forming a puddle on the floor. It finally occurred to him that he was standing in the female locker room, but once again, it didn't matter. She mattered more.

He waited till he heard the sound of the showers and the steam rising up before leaving her to her own privacy and standing by the doors of the locker room. He rested his head against the wall and let out a sigh. None of them knew what to do for the young woman. Her breakdown made Aizawa's heart break apart as well. Even more the reason why it pained him to see her cry. A towel being thrown at him brought him back and he caught it midair. He trained his eyes to Hiyama and Fujikawa just outside the doors.

"Get yourself into something dry. You'll get sick." Hiyama flatly says before nodding towards the lockers. Aizawa nods in reply and steps out. He towels dries his hair before changing into a scrub top and some sweatpants. Taking out the books and equipment from his scrub pocket, he makes an effort to dry the stethoscope, hoping it isn't ruined. He also makes a mental note to dry her books.

Done in almost 5 minutes, he steps back into the female locker room again. Hiyama looks at him from top to bottom and he stares back with a raise eyebrow. She shakes her head and passes the tea to him, still warm from the vending machine.

"I'll help cover your reports tonight." She says to him before he could react. She leaves before Aizawa could voice his opinions. The sound of a door opening brings him back. Shiraishi stepped out in a plain black tee, and long sweatpants, similar to what Aizawa was wearing. Even though he knew those clothes were supposed to fit her nicely, it hung loosely around her, making her look like she was smaller that she is.

She met with his eyes before shrinking back, almost out of fear. Aizawa's heart broke even more to see that this woman, the doctor that could analyse situations faster than a senior doctor could; one that could memorise countless procedures and wasn't afraid of anything on site was afraid now. It scared him that she too, had an extremely vulnerable side.

Putting his arms round her, Aizawa rubs her shoulders comfortingly as she relaxes herself in front of him. Although she didn't know him well enough, she felt comfortable. She felt warm when Aizawa places his hands on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort. With an arm around her shoulders, he brings her to the on-call room, where no one ever goes during night shifts. He opens the can of tea and makes her take sips while he carefully dries her dripping wet hair. All this while, she stays silent, complying to his orders slowly.

Aizawa stops once he hears chokes sobs coming from her a few minutes later. Putting the towel aside, he shifts himself so he sits cross-legged next to her. He takes the now empty can of tea from her and disposes it in the trash. He rubs her back silently as she cries her remaining tears that has surfaced out. No words were needed, she just wanted him by her side.

He suddenly feels her hand trail up his back to his neck and the other arm following suit. She pulls his chest towards her as she buries her face in his shirt in sobs. She clutches onto his shirt, as if he was going to disappear. Aizawa couldn't care less, he just silently allowed her to soak his shirt with tears as he rubbed her back soothingly. With each sob, she kept saying "I'm sorry" and he kept saying, "It's okay". Although they both couldn't make out the words to what they said, they both knew deep inside what they meant to each other.

Shiraishi soon felt her eyes close and droop down. Tired was an understatement. She was beyond exhausted and ready to collapse. Crying it all out left her dehydrated, exhausted and faint. Aizawa notices her tiredness and wraps his arm round her in a more comfortable position. Both her hands clutch on to the front of his shirt and her eyes shut, succumbing to the fatigue that overtook her.

Making sure she was sound asleep, he shifts himself to the bed where he lets her lie down and tucks her into the sheets. He would have pried her hands off his shirt if it was anyone else, but this was Shiraishi. And he would never want to do that to her. But this was different. He had things to do and he needed to them now. Gently, he pries her hands off and rubs her knuckles gently for comfort. Placing a light kiss on the top of her head, he tucks her in and pours a glass of water by the bed before turning off the lights and leaving.

Aizawa makes his way to the lockers, where he collects the stack of books by the benches. Fujikawa left a note, saying he flipped through most of them to ensure they aren't ruined and assures Aizawa they are in good condition. Aizawa scoffs and suppresses a smirk. Sometimes, having a nosy friend means you are well taken care of.

Stashing the note aside, he gets a hairdryer from the room and turns it at a low setting, before proceeding to dry hundreds of handwritten notes and printed medical journals. His arms hurt from holding and controlling the hair dryer, and the hair dryer is hot enough to be burned out. But he didn't bother. Her books needed to dry.

Once they are mostly dry, he gathers the books and stethoscope before sneaking into the female lockers and stashing them in Shiraishi's locker. He silently thanks Hiyama for 'accidentally' leaving her locker unlocked and covering his shift. Grabbing a change of clothes and her handbag, Aizawa throws her valuables in the bag before sneaking into the office. He wouldn't want anyone to think he was stealing.

Creeping into the room, he dims the lights and sees that she is still sleeping. Shrugging, he places her things by the bed and writes a note, telling her to go home and take the few days off. He knew she was going to be sick and told her to take care of herself. He visualises the words 'you can rely on me' several times before deciding not to write that. With nothing left to write, he leaves the letter on the table and takes his leave to finish whatever reports were left undone.

He leaves just before Shiraishi wakes up.

Shiraishi was sent home the next day by Mitsui-sensei to rest, when she woke up with a scratchy throat. Heeding the note, she tried to take her time off and heal but only came back demoralised for work. She catches Aizawa in the morning and stops him as he is walking to the lockers.

"Thank you…for that night. It was nice to have you stay." She replies timidly. She didn't know what to tell the man who let her cry in front of him. Fumbling with her handbag, Shiraishi gets pulled to attention when Aizawa grabs her shoulders warmly and he bends down slightly to meet her eyes.

"Take care." He said to her firmly before letting go and leaving to the lockers. Startled and confused, she nodded her head in slow motion and paced herself to the lockers.

She never knew who got her books and stethoscope from the floor to the lockers dry. She assumed it must be Hiyama or Saejima. But she never suspected it was the man in the rain who ran with her.

* * *

 _a/n: hello everyone! im back with another oneshot! this has always been at the top of my mind and i just needed to get this out before i go practically insane. thanks for the reviews for this book so far! so thankful for everyone who has favourited, follow and reviewed this. request are always open and i gladly love to write what you guys want. let me know what you guys want to read next and let me know how this one went! love you all! thank you all for all the support once again!_

 _-akino_


End file.
